Phantom of the School 5/A Victory Must Be Declared
AP: 10 Goal: Slay Boss: Muramasa EXP: 600 Zenny: 1,495 Item Drop: Bonus: 4★ Yata no Kagami(Phantom of the School ver.), Title: "Chocolate Swordfighter", 4★ Love Katana, Zenny: 50,000 Transcript Before Stage Start The day of the duel... Commander: You wanted to talk to me? Muramasa: I would like to thank you for all you've done so far. Commander: It's not like I did much of anything. You should thank Yata no Kagami. Muramasa: I can't find the words for what I want to say... Muramasa: ...but I feel like you've saved me so many times. Commander: ...Muramasa, don't tell me you know about-- Muramasa: No, no. Not a thing. Muramasa: ...And since I don't know, I'd rather not think about whether you're in danger or not. Muramasa: Because if, by some chance, you've been charged with an important role of some kind... Muramasa: ...it's not something for me to pry into. Commander: ...Thanks. Muramasa: And may I ask a favor? Commander: Sure. Muramasa: It's about my duel with Masamune-senpai... Uh, I mean my sister. I would like to approach it with a new state of mind. Muramasa: Therefore, I would like to leave my weakness and foolishness behind. Muramasa: To that end, may I unburden myself here? Commander: By all means. Muramasa: Thank you. Muramasa: I revere my sister, and I love her. Muramasa: When I was little, she would always praise me no matter what I did. Muramasa: She would say, "You did well. I am proud to call you my sister." Nothing would make me happier than hearing that. Muramasa: I wanted her to praise me even more, and to be delighted with my achievements. Muramasa: At some point, that desire grew too big, and as a result, I strayed from my true path. Muramasa: I thought that if I could do better, perform more skillfully, or adjust my form so I looked more graceful... Muramasa: ...then she would praise me even more, and be so delighted that she would smile. Muramasa: Eventually, it all just became an empty game to me. Muramasa: The embroidery on the sheath... Muramasa: My kendo form... Muramasa: It's like it was always playtime, and my sister was forced to watch. Muramasa: I only thought about my own feelings, not hers, and so I ended up disappointing and hurting her. Dark mist began pouring from Muramasa's body. Commander: I'm glad you came to realize that all on your own. Commander: Now leave all those negative emotions here and move on! Muramasa: I wasn't considering how she felt. Muramasa: All I ever though about was myself. Dear sister, forgive me... After Stage Clear Commander: Feel better now? Muramasa: Yes. Muramasa: I'm done playing games. Muramasa and Masamune faced off in the freezing dojo. Masamune: Well now, you at least have the look of one ready for battle. Muramasa: Yes, I'm ready to show you the fruits of my labors over the past week. Masamune: As I warned you before, do not bore me. Masamune: My liege, being that this is a duel, there is no need for protective equipment. Masamune: In the past, duels were to the death. As such our swords must strike directly upon our bodies. Commander: Muramasa, are you okay with that? Muramasa: Yes, of course. Commander: All right then. Commander: We are ready to start. Commander: Yata no Kagami will be the referee. I will serve as the observer. Yata no Kagami: Combatants at their starting positions. Yata no Kagami: Begin! Masamune: Haaaaaaaah! Muramasa: Yah! The dojo rocked with their opening shouts! Masamune: Raaaaaaah!!! Muramasa parried Masamune's blow in magnificent fashion. Masamune: Well now... Saw what was coming, did you? Or should I say, knew what was coming? Muramasa: That's right! Muramasa: Hah! Masamune parried Muramasa's blow without difficulty, but her face showed just a hint of surprise. Masamune: She made some changes. Or is it that she-- Masamune swung again, but Muramasa dodged with ease. It was shaping up to be an equally matched battle. After a subtle feint, Masamune launched a swift strike toward Muramasa's left side. It looked powerful enough to split her in two! Muramasa: Hah! But, in an amazing display of kendo, Muramasa knocked the strike away with her own bamboo sword. Masamune: I gave into my anger that day in the cooking classroom, and in doing so, delivered a blow that was no my usual form. I should have known better. Masamune: But you saw through it. Masamune: I attributed it to chance, but you truly did see it! Muramasa: That same move will not work on me twice! Masamune: This is getting interesting. At last, your true form is starting to show! Masamune: Still, it appears you are not yet accustomed to it. Masamune: Did you truly believe you could cross swords with me using such slapdash technique?! The next instant, Masamune struck like lightning. Masamune: Hi-yah! Her bamboo sword smacked Muramasa on the crown of her head. Commander: Whoa! Yata no Kagami: One point, Masamune! Pisear: This doesn't look good for Muramasa. Commander: But there's no time limit this time. Whoever gets two points first is the winner! Commander: Muramasa's still in this! Muramasa: (My sister truly is fast.) Muramasa: (But I can read her form!) Masamune: Not ready to concede yet, eh? Then I must land one more blow. Muramasa: Not if I can help it! Yata no Kagami: Begin! The two combatants clashed the tips of their bamboo swords together, gauging the distance between themselves. Muramasa: (Imitation... Yes, I've only been imitating you, my sister.) Muramasa: (I believed you would praise me if I became as good as you.) Muramasa: (Please forgive my foolishness.) Muramasa: (But thanks to my exhaustive imitation of you, your kendo technique has been etched in my mind and muscle memory.) Muramasa: (For the very first time, I have found a way to defeat you.) Muramasa: (Here you come.) Masamune: Raaaaaaaah!!! Muramasa: Yaaaaaaaah!!! Yata no Kagami: That's one point... Yata no Kagami: ...for Muramasa! Commander: She did it!!! Yata no Kagami: The observer will refrain from such remarks. Commander: Oops, sorry. I have to remain neutral. Pisear: Hey, what just happened? Commander: Masamune tried for another head blow, but Muramasa struck her on the hand. Commander: It was the prototypical counterattack! Commander: The score is tied at one each! The next point decides the duel! Yata no Kagami: Begin! Muramasa: Go right ahead. Ridicule my technique as slapdash. I'm no match for you. Masamune: I am not laughing! None have scored a blow on my hand like that...until now! Masamune: You have a fine eye, Muramasa! Commander: Masamune is smiling... Masamune: Answer me this, O sister of mine. Masamune: Even if you come at me with everything you have, Masamune: do you have the mental fortitude to defeat your big sister?! Muramasa: ... Muramasa: I, humble old Muramasa... Muramasa: No, make that the swordfighter Muramasa... Muramasa: ...hereby vow to defeat my sister here in this duel today! Muramasa: I shall be the most worth opponent you ever face! Masamune: You do mean that, don't you?! Muramasa: Yes, a warrior's word is her bond! Pisear: Masamune sure seems to be enjoying this. Commander: Yeah, and Muramasa is smiling, too! Pisear: You're right. Didn't know she could make that face. Pisear: This is great. I mean, she's been trying so hard. I'm glad she can smile like that. Commander: Yeah... Now all that's left is to win. Pisear: She has it in the bag. Commander: Really? Pisear: Yeah, Muramasa's gonna win. You heard her, right? Pisear: She vowed to defeat her sister. And she said it with a ton of confidence. Pisear: I'm really loving this. Haven't been this excited for anything in ages. Pisear: Don't close your eyes, Commander, or you might miss seeing Muramasa at her coolest ever. Masamune: Let us stop beating around the bush. This duel ends here! Masamune: You may have read my last move, but it will not happen again! Masamune: Will my full-power strike come out on top? Or will it be your newfound technique? Masamune: We will soon find out! Muramasa: Bring it on, Sister! It was as if time was standing still. The tension was so thick in the dojo, you could cut it with a knife. And it was so quiet, you could hear a pin drop. The minute hand of the wall clock made a loud click as it moved. Masamune: Raaaaaaaaaah! Muramasa: Haaaaaaaaaah! Masamune's bamboo sword made a dull yet gratifying thud as it struck Muramasa on the head. Muramasa's bamboo sword made a slapping sound as it smacked Masamune in her side. And both happened nearly simultaneously. The sound of the two blows echoed throughout the dojo. Commander: Who struck first? Yata no Kagami: One point to... Yata no Kagami: Muramasa! Yata no Kagami: Muramasa is victorious! Commander: Whoa...! Muramasa: I won... Muramasa: I really won? Masamune: Yes indeed. You have won, Muramasa. That was a fine strike to my side. Muramasa: Sister... Masamune: Fool... A real swordfighter does not shed tears in the dojo. Pisear: Wait, Masamune's getting gooey-eyed, too. Commander: Shhh! Let them have their moment! Masamune: I was impatient. Masamune: It was terribly difficult watching you, a swordfighter capable of defeating me, start to mimic my own technique... Masamune: ...while losing your sense of self and your great talents. Masamune: My way is the one I carved out myself. It is my way alone. Masamune: What purpose would it server for you to walk upon it? You are you, as I am I. Masamune: You must carve out your own way--a way that is yours and yours alone. Masamune: I am happy that you look up to me. That is the greatest honor a swordfighter--or a sister--could have. Masamune: But I wanted you to want to beat me...to transcend me. Masamune: I wanted to polish my skills along with you. Commander: Masamune... Masamune: I wished to somehow make you realize this, but all I had was my sword. Masamune: I had no other way but to instruct you with great strictness. Muramasa: Forgive me. I didn't know how you felt. I'm nothing but a child in my thinking. Yata no Kagami: Well, Masamune, you should have told her how you felt, no? Pisear: Yeah, seriously. You're a real pain in the butt. Masamune: What?! Pisear: I mean, how could she even know if you didn't say anything? Pisear: She's not a mind reader. You shouldn't be trying to make her take a hint. Pisear: That kinda stuff's more trouble than it's worth. Commander: ...Well that stings. Yata no Kagami: Ah-hahahahahaha! Yata no Kagami: As usual, Pisear strikes right where it hurts the most. Yata no Kagami: See? Masamune's making a funny face! A face for the ages! Muramasa: P=Please stop talking about my sister than way! Pisear: Muramasa, you're your sister's sister. It's like two communication-challenged peas in a pod. Kind cute! Masamune: C-Cute, you say?! Yata no Kagami: Yes, indeed. Cute! Yata no Kagami: I think some sweet candy would suit two cute little sisters like you. Commander, if you please! Commander: Here, Masamune. Your sister Muramasa made it for-- Commander: Er, I mean, it was part of her training! Masamune: Chocolate? Pisear: That's right. The truth is, she was about to lose it, but... Yata no Kagami: She was the picture of earnestness. And her skill was utterly amazing. Masamune: ... Muramasa: U-Um! I'm sorry I-- Masamune: Let me try a piece. Muramasa: Really? Masamune: Hmm... Both in form and flavor, it is magnificent work. Masamune: Only one who knows the sword, who feels the sword, could create a work so lifelike. Masamune: The answers you elicited by facing kendo in your own way come together right here. Masamune: Be proud, Muramasa, for this is your special skill--one I could never match. Muramasa: My...special skill? Masamune: Indeed. Masamune: The detailed skill of your hands has reached the realm of a master. Masamune: In fact, it is so fine, I would have you abandon your sword to focus on it. That would be truly carving your own way. Commander: But that would mean leaving the dojo. Masamune: Indeed it would be one possibility. I realize it is a drastic measure. Masamune: But hear me, Muramasa. Masamune: Your skill in handicrafts has been focused only on me. As such, it has withered on the vine. Masamune: Your true artistic talent could not shine. You were just going through the motions to please me. In short, it was child's play. Masamune: Do not pay attention to my countenance or other mannerisms anymore. Be confident, and make whatever you like however you want to. Masamune: Of course, I still expect great things from your sword. Muramasa: Yes, of course!!! Commander: Umm, I'm just the observer here, but let me get this straight... Commander: Muramasa can stay in the kendo club, right? Masamune: Naturally. Masamune: I shall look forward to working with you, Captain. Muramasa: Huh? Muramasa: Wait! What did you just say?! Masamune: You defeated me. Naturally, that makes you captain. Muramasa: No! I've never heard of a system like that! Please reconsider, as I'm far from ready for that! Masamune: I think it would be perfect. I know if anybody could do it, it would be you, Muramasa. Muramasa: No, no, no! We need you to lead the kendo club, Sister...I mean, Masamune-senpai! Masamune: I see... Then it cannot be helped. I shall bite my tongue. Masamune: ...Or shall I?! Masamune: It is only natural that you who beat the present captain take the reins. I want you to devote yourself even more than before. Commander: Yata no Kagami, I was wondering... Does Masamune actually ever go easy on Muramasa? Yata no Kagami: Heh heh heh, I have no comment! Yata no Kagami: All right, Mr. Observer. Time to close this one out. Commander: Y-You're right. Commander: The duel between Masamune and Muramasa... Commander: ...has ended with a victory for Muramasa. Commander: Now, both combatants bow! Muramasa: Thank you so much! A few days later... The commander stopped by the cooking classroom by force of habit. Commander: Oh, right. I don't need to come here anymore. Commander: Muramasa's probably practicing kendo, Yata no Kagami is back at Yggs, and Pisear... She's probably next to the refrigerator. Commander: I wonder if I'll be reporting to Dulyn and going back out on patrol again. Masamune: My liege! How fortunate I found you here. Commander: Masamune! Heading over to practice with the kendo club? Masamune: Yes, that I am. Masamune: I can't redeem my honor if I keep losing to my little sister. I shall train three times as hard this day. Commander: You're a real Spartan, aren't you? Commander: Hey, that sheath! Masamune: Oh, this? Though a little late, I finally accepted Muramasa's gift. Commander: You mind if I ask why you didn't just accept it in the first place? Masamune: It was this magnificent dragon and tiger embroidery. Masamune: Muramasa did well equating me with a dragon. And I wished for her to be the tiger. Masamune: The dragon and tiger fight each other at the first chance they get. It is an intense rivalry. Who is to say which is better? Masamune: I sought just such a relationship with Muramasa. Masamune: However, she did nothing but mimic me instead of going for the dragon's neck. I could sense no mental fortitude in her. Masamune: Despite that, she unknowingly embroidered that dragon-tiger pattern. Masamune: Even I could not keep my cool upon seeing that. Commander: You felt that she didn't understand you. Masamune: Indeed. But as Pisear stated, how could Muramasa know if I never said anything? Commander: Well, that's probably part of it, but I think it's also just because of who you are, Masamune. Commander: Anyway, all's well that ends well. Masamune: Indeed, after a storm comes a calm. Commander: That's the spirit. You two are so close now! Masamune: We what?! Commander: O-Oh, um, did I say something wrong? Commander: Muramasa said she loved her big sister, you know. Masamune: Muramasa said that?! I-I see, I see... Commander: Masamune, you're grinning. Masamune: O=Oh, I was thinking about Muramasa and the others. you should go see them. They're in their classroom. Commander: They are? Okay, thanks! Commander: Wait, you're not coming, too? Masamune: Th-Though I was invited, I must go practice knedo. Masamune: I have never made chocolate or the like, and I believe such endeavors would not suit me. Commander: Huh, what was that you just said? Masamune: Nothing! Nothing at all! Now, if you would excuse me! Commander: Yes, of course! I'll come visit you over at the dojo again soon! Commander: I wonder what Muramasa is-- Commander: Whoa! Yata no Kagami: Ha ha ha! Surprise! Commander: Yata no Kagami! Did you come back to hand out some chocolate?! Yata no Kagami: I'm already done with that! Kusanagi and Amenonuhoko were so delighted, they shed tears of joy! Commander: Oh, glad to hear that. But what about the whole thing with Valentine's Day being canceled? Didn't that cause problems? Yata no Kagami: No comment. Commander: Don't tell me the students went wild again and covered Shekinah in chocolate! Yata no Kagami: It was like a medieval witch hunt. Commander: What, really?! Yata no Kagami: Protesting students surrounded the morals committee office and abducted her. Commander: I don't like where this is going! Yata no Kagami: Then they tied her up in the schoolyard like she was a common criminal. Commander: *Gulp* Yata no Kagami: Students with giant brushes dripping with chocolate surrounded her. Commander: Okay, I think I've heard enough! Yata no Kagami: And at the very front was Excalibur smiling with glee. Commander: Why would the student council president do something like that?! Muramasa: ...And that about sums it up, my liege! Commander: What?! I still don't get it! Pisear: Ugh, you really are a dim bulb, aren't you? Yata no Kagami: You can say that again. You're the classic underachiever. Commander: When did I become everyone's punching bag?! Muramasa: My liege! Do you know what day it is today? Commander: ...Huh? Commander: Oh, umm... Commander: ...Valentine's Day? Yata no Kagami: Pisear, did you see that stupid look he just made? Pisear: Yep. He sure is skilled in the art of extreme cluelessness, eh? Commander: Huh? What are you guys talking about? Yata no Kagami: Commander, you are surrounded by so many girls here, yet you still don't know? Yata no Kagami: You're not wondering whether or not you'll get a certain something? Is it not even in the back of your mind? Commander: ... Commander: Huh?! I-I'm going to get something?! Pisear: Not from me. Yata no Kagami: My sentiments exactly! No fidgeting around uncomfortably in anticipation? Argh, you've spoiled all the fun! Muramasa: That's enough, you two! Muramasa: Umm...my liege! This is for you. Muramasa: It is from all three of us. We made it just for you! Commander: What, really? Yata no Kagami: Yes, really. We are not trying to pull a devilish prank on you. Pisear: I'm just going with the crowd. It's not like I'm trying to show my gratitude for anything. Muramasa: Well, I myself would like this to express my gratitude! Yata no Kagami: You heard the ladies. Please accept this token of our appreciation! Commander: Thanks... I mean really! Thank you! Yata no Kagami: Heh heh... Enjoy it while you can. Yata no Kagami: You seem to have forgotten you are the only boy at all three schools. Yata no Kagami: Has the true horror of Valentine's Day here finally dawned on you? Commander: Wait, what's going on? I'm starting to freak out! Pisear: You should be. And you have my deepest condolences. Muramasa: Ah-hahaha... Please try some before you get buried in it, my liege. The commander and the three girls enjoyed a heartwarming moment together there in the classroom, but it was not to last. There was a rising tide of voices outside. Suddenly, the door to the classroom flew open with a bang! Commander: What the---?! Commander: Wh-What's happening? The next moment... The commander was engulfed... ...by a surging wave of female students! Vajra: Ha ha ha! Another job well done, Commander. Commander: Vajra?! I'm getting crushed to death here! Vajra: Yeah, sorry, but I couldn't stop them. Vajra: Everybody said, "I want to give chocolate to a boy, even if he's not my boyfriend!" And, well, here they are... Vajra: It wouldn't have been so bad if it had just been Ragnarok. But when the other two schools insisted on joining in, well... Vajra: As student council president, I tried to keep them in an organized line. Vajra: Anyway, just remember this-- Argh... Commander: Vajra...!!! Yata no Kagami: It is time for me to make my exit as well. Pisear: Yeah, this is more trouble than it's worth. Muramasa: May fortune smile upon you, my liege! Commander: No, wait... Commander: W-Wait...!!! Dulyn: We rented two whole trucks. That should hopefully be enough for all of your chocolate, Commander. Dulyn: One boy and the girls from three whole schools... It's like a Valentine's harem! I'm so jealous! Dulyn: It's still only his first year. There are still plenty of girls who haven't heard of his exploits. Dulyn: But if every single student from all three schools gets serious about this, we'll have to rent a bunch more trucks. Dulyn: This is going to make Shekinah's chocolate-covered incident look like a walk in the park! Dulyn: I wonder how many pounds--no, make that tons--of chocolate you're going to receive! Dulyn: But don't forget! Dulyn: When enough time has passed... Dulyn: ...you're supposed to return the favor times three! Dulyn: Of course, there's no way you have the financial means to pay for all that chocolate. But don't worry, I'll lend you a hand. Dulyn: And by lend you a hand, I mean give you extra work to pay off your debts! Dulyn: Ooh, this is gonna be so much fun! Dulyn: Yep, this is gonna be a lotta fun in more ways than one! To be continued... Category:Phantom of the School